The Fairy and the Lightning God
by CookieAddictionWithGravy
Summary: Mavis' past continues to haunt her as she reminisce on the day she lost almost everything. Now she stands in front of her guild with her nakama and burning determination in her eyes. She'll find Nero and save Zeref from the darkness inside of him.


Asdfghjkl! This is my first ever Fanific. I hope you guys love it! Basically it's about Mavis' first love and shiz. ~ She's just so cute with every lil thing she does. You won't believe how much I spazz with my big sister on Mavis. I constantly get the urge to tickle those bare feet. Huehueheuhe :D Anywho, I wont keep you guys long. *cough*theremightbesometypossoooooforgiveme*cough* Feel free to review and comment on it. ^w^V I'll be waiting.

Prologue:

A crimson hue lay splattered on the grey asphalt, a lifeless body sucked in to the void of eternal damnation. All the young blonde could do was look at her companion and the body lying before him. She couldn't read his expression since his face was veiled by his raven hair. The spirits of Tartarus shriek in glee as a new soul entered their domain, a soul to share their eternal damnation.  
The raven-haired man drop the blood stained knife and peered towards the young blonde, his face not even showing the slightest hint of remorse for the act that was committed. The blonde gripped her pink dress and backed away. She felt like she was about to crumble and break down into pieces. They've gone too far for everything to end up this way. It was all her fault, if she just listened to him this would never have happened. She was too caught up on finding her friends and saving her brother, Zeref from the darkness inside of him, to even pay attention to what was in front of her. She was too flabbergasted to even speak. They were so close to the Heart of Tartarus, the exit to this damned place. The raven haired boy walked towards her, his auburn eyes looking directly at her. His lips bent into a warm smile as he reached for her head, the God-Slayer ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead. The little mage's face turned red and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying on his shoulders.  
"Mavis… You have to go. Hurry, before it's too late. The Doors of Tartarus won't stay open for long."  
Mavis shook her head and held on tighter to him. "No! I won't leave you! I don't care what happens outside anymore!" Tears streamed down her face as she held onto him defiantly.  
"We wont survive here. I can already sense thousands of monsters stirring. I have to hold them back. You're the only one that can save Zeref now." He pulled back from her grip and looked at her with those warm, discerning eyes. As if on cue the first batch of demons, vulcans, zamobies and all other creatures that dwell in Tartarus.  
Mavis shook her head, gripping his hand tighter. "We can beat them, Nero! We're powerful enough! I won't leave you no matter what. Even if it means that I'll have to give up my life."  
Nero's eyes widened for a moment but it slowly turned into a reminiscing smile. He took three steps in front of her and faced the monsters.  
"I guess there's no changing your mind huh? Very well." He his trademark silver pendant at Mavis.  
"I want you to have that." He horizontally placed his partially open palms away from his body; the palms facing each other, albeit some inches apart. Black sparks enveloped his palms as he gazed on the upcoming onslaught.  
Mavis looked at Nero, ready to battle against the horde. She knew that there was nothing they could do and inevitably they would be overwhelmed. But she didn't care anymore; she just had to say those three words to him before it all ended.  
"Nero, I love-" before she could finish her sentence Nero turned back and shot Mavis with a beam of black lightning, blasting her through the Doors of Tartarus and back into Earthland. She gazed at him in horror. She was expecting to see his face filled with horror and dread, this man was about to face death. But instead she saw him wearing that arrogant grin with his eyes twinkling with the same mischief she saw when they first met. She stood in front of the portal taking in everything she saw, him, the darkness, and the monsters about to get him. It all looked so hopeless from where she stood. But Nero's face showed no sign of fear it was a face of pure confidence. The portal was becoming smaller and smaller. Before it closed the last thing she saw was Nero enveloped by black lightning as he charged towards the beasts of Tartarus. She held onto the pendant and whispered to herself. "I'll keep my promise. I'll start the best guild in the whole world, just you watch, Nero. And when it does happen I'll find you and you'll be the guildmaster."

-  
Present day Magnolia: Year X686

Mavis slept underneath the tree, the winds humming her lullaby as the sun wrapped her with its warm rays. Precht walked up the hill and shook Mavis gently. Mavis stirred a bit and sat up, her lashes fluttering. Her emerald eyes looked daze as she looked up at Precht. She held on to her pink, frilly dress and gave out a loud yawn. Precht smiled at her and gave her a piggy back ride. It was obvious she was still too sleepy to walk. They walk into Fiore and stop right at the center where a huge building stood. Mavis eyes widened and she jumped off Precht's back. "Our guild…. It's finally finished." She jumps around happily and drags the other two members with her. The four of them stand in front of their newly built guild and take a commemorative picture. Mavis looks up at the sky and whispers. "It's finally done, Nero. I'll finally be able to see you again."


End file.
